(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to field maintenance of subterranean cables in conduit, particularly for loosening or freeing such cable from adhesion to the conduit inside wall.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art various devices intended to be drawn through a pipe for cleaning, smoothing or similar purposes are extant. Two such devices intended for sewer line cleaning are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 986,462 and 951,202, in the form of a cage-like article and a sludge bucket, respectively. An articulated, traveling, chain of double conical members forming a pipeline squeegee apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,859. The greatest diameter of each double conical section has a circular shape and produces a wiping action against pipeline inside walls.
A sharpened-edge ring-like, surgical instrument with a stem or rod-like handle is intended to be used for removing "intima" from the interior of an artery is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,552.
In accordance with the foregoing, it will be seen to be known to push or pull an article through a tubular member or vessel to remove deposits of one kind or another, however, the known prior art does not address the particular problem of freeing or loosening a cable or the like from adherence to the interior wall of a conduit through which it has been deployed.
The manner in which the invention provides a novel device for the aforementioned cable loosening use will be evident as this description proceeds.